


拍摄爱 Shooting My Love

by MCjoong



Series: Yoonjae [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: GV, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCjoong/pseuds/MCjoong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kim Jaejoong is a GV star,but he has been toy in his video. Finally,he know a sexy star in his company's web site.He decide to pursue him. Jeajoong is willing to be a bottom for Jung Yunho,however,Yunho  refused.<br/>Jeajoong how to overcome the difficulties and pursue Yunho?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want to make love with him!

 

金在中在他16岁时，当知道自己的性向后，立即就向家里出柜，在几年的“艰苦抗战”下，双亲都接受这个看似不可能的现实。

自金在中出柜后，到处挥霍自己所谓的青春，他爱表现自己，几年间男友不断，经常厮混在各种Gay bar 之间。直到认识到同类死党——朴有天。

朴有天，著名的Hims Gay Studio 总裁，所谓的Hims Gay Studio，就是全国屈指可数的大规模Gay Video制造工厂。他旗下出的男优都是可塑之才，哪一个不是在GV届大红大紫，得奖无数？

金在中在Gay bar与朴有天相识后，爽快地答应成为他旗下的“男演员”，对于朴有天，虽然两人都是性向相同，可能彼此深交了解太多，所以从不来电。

如今，21岁的金在中，在Hims拍的片子很少，但是要就是不出，要出的话必定精品。

但金在中自从在认识郑允浩后，似乎一切都变得不同了......

金在中在自家公司的网站上认识郑允浩，得知郑允浩是个双，更加狠狠地挑起了他的征服欲。金在中一眼就认定郑允浩这样的类型的男人，霸道的眉眼，凌厉的眼神仿佛要将人刺穿。挺直的鼻梁，两侧鼻肉不厚不薄，JJ一定不错。上唇薄下唇厚，咬上去一定很美味。九头身的模特身材，腹肌的膨胀感，结实的胸膛靠一定很舒服。金在中一边看一边暗自偷笑，脑海已经迫不及待地想和他 make a sex，实在太棒了！

想罢，在中已经掏出手机给有天打了过去“喂，有天啊，帮个忙，我要拍片。”

“嗯....我这次要和郑允浩拍。”

“什么？他有档期了？不行！给我推掉，我就要他，你管我啊！”

“好啦好啦，什么都好，我就要和他拍！”在中觉得不耐烦了，他觉得就算多困难都要朴有天给他档期“小天......天天.....天天天.....天天天天......”

“你别恶心我了！”朴有天鸡皮疙瘩掉满地，忍不住吼住金在中。

“天天，你竟然吼我.....”在中决定用怀柔政策“你变了，你不是我认识的有天了.....你怎么可以这样......”索性说着说着就用上哭腔。

“在中啊，郑允浩也不是那么好搞定的人啊，要和他拍的人预约都快排到美国了，每一个和他拍的都要经过他把眼才行，我做个老板也不容易啊......”有天无奈。

“我不管！朴有天！我限定你一个星期内给我搞定！”在中立刻变了声调。威胁起来“要不金爷我回Hims杀了你，听到没有？！！！”

“我...我....我...我听到！”听到电话里的咆哮，心脏扑通扑通跳，金爷啊....小的也不容易啊.....

“立刻去办！挂了！”说完，在中关掉手机，冲上了大床打了几个滚，心里别说有多高兴了，哈哈哈哈....郑允浩，你是我的了！

 

 

 

Hims Gay Studio

“喂，有天你叫得我这么急回来干嘛？”金在中整理下刚急着赶来被风吹乱的发型，不耐烦地拿下太阳眼镜。

“在中，这是你对老板的说话方式？”有天瞪了他一眼，伸手将他刚理好的头发再次弄乱。

“喂！朴有天你作死啊！都乱了！”拍开有天作怪的爪子，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

朴有天并没有在意，反而满是宠溺的笑容看着他，继而从办公桌底抽了份文件出来递给他。

“什么呀？”在中接过，刚翻开就忍不住惊叫出来。“啊啊啊啊！有天.....有天啊！！我爱死你了！Mua！”大大的吻连带口水蹭到有天脸上，发出巨大的‘啧’一声。

“金在中你恶不恶心啊....看你的口水！”有天嫌弃地用手蹭掉。

“慢着！”在中一翻开文件，脸色就开始从红变青变黑.....说有多缤纷就有多缤纷。在中将文件就往有天脸上甩过去，稳稳地摔过他的额头上，“啊——”朴有天光洁的脑门上立刻肿起一红包包。

“朴有天你欠操啊！我草你给我拍的是什么片子？！”在中怒吼“你他妈的不知道我不拍3p或以上的吗？！你他妈有本事给我来个NP啊！”

“哎哟，我的小乖乖，别生气。”有天上前讨好“又是你说要找郑允浩拍的，他最近就只接了Anderson这部，我只有顺势插你进去拍个3p题材啊。”

“........”在中还是一脸黑地瞪着有天。

“不就是Anderson嘛，你和他也挺好关系的不是吗？Anderson也说没问题，你和他合作不止一次啦，你也赞过他不是吗？”

“什么内容？”

“啊？”金在中突然的转变让朴有天有点接受不来。

“我问你影片的开头是怎么开始？”

“在中你同意啦？！”

在中大笔一挥，在文件上留下一个潇洒的签名，拍在朴有天的大额门上“喏。”

“哎哟！在中你再这样打我，我会变傻的，你要对我负责.....”小媳妇样委屈地看着金在中。

在中一个凌厉的眼神甩过来，立刻没有了声出，做出一个嘴巴拉链的动作，我不说话。

“给个电话Anderson，叫他过来一下。”在中像个主人使唤下人对朴有天说道，随即自己坐在偌大的办公室里的沙发上看杂志。

有天扁嘴，心里郁闷到，究竟你是老板还是我是老板嘛....顺从地拿出手机“喂.....Anderson吗，过来公司一趟，对.....有点事，你过来下就好。”

见对方答应，挂了电话，朴有天哀怨地直看金在中。

“干嘛。”在中没好气地看了他一眼。

“看你。”

“你用肺说话。”

“什么？”

“说那么多废话有意思吗？”

“好吧，”有天深呼吸，冷静。“你叫Anderson过来做什么？”

“这个嘛.......”在中面对他一脸好奇地凑过来，一掌拍开他的大脸蛋“关你什么事！”

“呀，金在中我要跟你绝交！”揉揉被拍痛的脸，有天嗷嗷叫冤。

‘叩叩’清晰的敲门声打断朴有天想冲上前秒杀金在中的欲望。

“Anderson你来得对了，金在中他打我.....帮我揍他！”有天一见来者就扑上去，满脸委屈样，像个活生生的怨妇。

站在门边上的男人温柔英俊，棕色偏金的头发微微打卷，贴服在额上，流露温柔的眉眼像是会吸魂一样，可以将人腻死在其中。Anderson看见如此状况，只有无奈地笑笑，他觉得这个老板哪有老板的样子，整天和员工打打闹闹，大家对他也挺有好感，有时也可以调侃几句“老板你能歇会吗？有你这样子做老板的吗？”然后摆出一副累爱的样子。

“啊啊啊啊.....Anderson你好狠啊......啊.....我要死了....你和在中都是一路的....我真可怜...一个朋友都没有。”朴有天抱着沙发上的抱枕装出副欲掉泪不掉泪的苦逼样。

“Anderson，别管他，你跟我来一下。”在中瞄了一眼没个正经的有天，索性无视他的存在，领着他走出朴有天的办公室直走到会议室。

待关上门后，金在中的脸立刻严肃了起来，看得Anderson有点紧张。“在中你这是找我有什么事？”

在中一个上前逼近Anderson，一丝妖孽的笑容扬起在嘴角，“Anderson啊.....我这次叫你来呢，是有事相求啦。”

Anderson见到这个状况，眼睛一转，下意识地咬咬咬嘴唇“那在中要我怎么做？”大手抚上在中的脸颊，细腻的触感让他不禁捏了一下。

在中抓住他想使坏的手，然后一手拍上的胸口，肌肉的弹性让他有兴趣地按多几下（在中也有爱美男之心的啊....）“最近有练过来哦。”

“当然，怎样，手感好吧。”

“哼，还不错！”在中轻拍下Anderson的脸，笑得好看。

“怎样，上次的片我还回味中呢，我这次可不会再让你压，听说这次咱又合作？这次我可是攻哦。”Anderson提起的片子，在中一下就转为正常的脸色。

“我就是想跟你说合作的事，这合作除了你我，还有郑允浩对吧。”

“对，郑允浩人挺好的，你别担心。”Anderson一副了然的样子。

“谁说我担心了！”

“哎哎，这次公司给你定位的是总受，我们俩攻，辛苦你了啊。”Anderson拍拍在中的肩膀，“我会很温柔的，放心。”

“去你的！谁给你攻啦！”在中拍他的爪子，转而恶狠狠地抓住他的衣领“我要你跟我做套戏！我不给你攻，听到没，我！不！给！你！攻！”

Anderson呆呆地看着他一脸凶狠的样子，一下子没忍住笑了出来“在中啊，3p我不攻，我做啥去？呆在一旁看着你和郑允浩做爱？”

“不行啊？”

“啊？”

“你到时就呆在一旁。”

“( ⊙ o ⊙ )”

“别摆出那么傻逼的样好吗，我看上郑允浩了，你开头就帮我热热场就好，我到时会和在场的导演打好招呼，你到时配合下后离场就可以了，既不毁约也有入镜就行啦。”

“可是郑允浩他指定......”

“行啦，我到时会主导的了，你看我眼色就好。”看见Anderson妥协的样子，在中安心地笑笑，就转头离开。

“喂....在中.....”Anderson此刻真的想狂抓，好不容易和在中合作了，还是可以压他，怎么现在却让他在一旁呆在看他和郑允浩........做爱？

 

 

距离开拍还有2天。

“喂，在中你在哪呢？”朴有天的声音从电话里传来。

“地球。”

有天囧“你在做什么？”

“说话。”

有天再囧“别玩了！”

“我没有玩。”

“那你在哪？做什么呐？”

“在韩国和你打电话啊。”

“金！在！中！”有天发飙。

“我在江南美容室，有什么事？”

“麻痹，你金在中早说不就好了，次奥......搞到我不记得我要说什么了。”

“那等你想到了再打来。”在中随手就挂了手机，闭眼享受美容时刻。

不久，手机又闹起，“喂，怎么挂电话了！我要说的是郑允浩刚找过你啊，和你要谈谈拍片的事，你今天又不来公司是要闹那样啊？！”

“郑允浩找我？！”一个激灵，在中顾不得脸上贴着面膜，手臂上敷着海底泥，快速地唤师傅竟来帮他冲洗干净。

“郑允浩人呢？”

“他说你今晚啥时候有空再约他，他刚走不久......”

“我怎么联系他？！给我他的电话！！！”在中对着电话吼，吓得一旁的美容师愣得停下手上活来。

“130XXXXXX”朴有天飞快地触摸手机屏幕将一串数字发给了在中。

在中拍了拍脑袋，真是蠢cry了，有天有他联系方式应该早点问啊，好联络联络感情先嘛，搞到现在一见面就要上床吗。

接通的声音响起，在中的心脏一跳。磁性的声音首先响起“喂，你好。”

“我我我.....我....我是金在中。”

“哦，我知道了。”

“那、那个你找我对吗？我，我听有天说的，你......你....我今晚有空那个，你要约我对吗？”

电话的另一端微微一笑，通个电话而已用得着那么紧张吗，还是Hims的‘镇店之宝’呢“对，那什么时候你有空呢？”

“今晚、今晚8点，KM餐厅行吗？”

“行。”

挂上手机后，在中兴奋得几乎要跳起来，“哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

KM餐厅

“你好。”穿得一身悠闲的郑允浩坐在金在中对面，单单一个人坐在面前就感到强大的气场，线条分明的英俊脸孔让在中怦然心动，终于见到实体了啊。

“那个.....”

“.......”郑允浩面无表情地看着他。

“那个我们后天就要拍片了，”在中深呼吸一口，露出一个自认为最美的笑容“允浩，我们来培养一下感情好吗？”

“我去公司找是想找你解释一下为什么突然改3P了，朴有天说这是你的强烈要求？”郑允浩直接无视他的话直奔自己的主题，锐利的眼神紧盯在中的脸。

“那个.....我......”在中窘，心里立刻咒骂了一顿朴有天，“我喜欢你，你相信吗？！”

“........”郑允浩脸上还是没有表情。

金在中大声喊了出来让周围的人都像这边看，可是当郑允浩表情一如最初，心里更加郁闷了，索性从座位上站了起来，绕过桌子走进郑允浩身旁，抓住他的领子一下，嘴唇对准一下亲了下去。

郑允浩平淡的脸色终于有了一点变化，至少他的瞳孔流出少许惊讶。

金在中早已在拍摄钙片中练就高超的吻技，一并挑开郑允浩的贝齿，用力地在里面搜刮，吸吮。在中灵巧的滑舌勾住不为所动的舌头不停翻腾，发出这样的举动早已吸引了周围的目光。

郑允浩一手将他推开，来没来得及吞咽的水迹在在中嘴角流露。

金在中立刻像变了个人似的，不急反笑，对着郑允浩的耳边呼热气，低声说，“我们换个地方可好？”

其实郑允浩受不了周围的视线攻击，放下几张大钞就拉着金在中就走出餐厅，在中好笑地跟着他走着。

料不到郑允浩拉着他到餐厅后的后巷就停下脚步，在中看了看周遭的环境，笑道“你喜欢后巷？我还以为你会带我去酒店呢。”

“.......”

金在中在黑暗中看不清郑允浩的表情，只见他紧绷的脸容，带着妖孽的笑容贴上去“允浩......来.......”在中抓住他的手就往自己腰上按“你说，你想要我吗？”

“被人压不少吧。”郑允浩冷不丁地说出一句，让在中感觉就像是一盆冷水从头淋到脚，冷得浑身麻痹，随即怒火熊熊烧起来。

“郑允浩你才被人压！”由始至终，在他GV事业开展到今，从来都没有被人压过，每次的GV他每次都是攻，这个郑允浩是不知好歹了吧！“我金在中看上你，是你的福气！别说得自己好像多清高的样子。”

“呵。”郑允浩冷冷一笑。

“郑允浩，别惹我。”金在中板着脸，两人之间的低气压教人心颤。

恍惚是突然之间，两人的嘴唇狠狠地粘在了一起，两人的不断用力加深这个吻，撕咬，像狂风暴雨的情绪在两人之间蔓延，像是雄狮之间的搏斗，在比谁更厉害。

然后在两人的长长深吻后，金在中用力地推开郑允浩，满脸不屑地瞪了他一眼“郑允浩，之前我说过的都是屁话，有多远滚多远，老子不稀罕你。”

说罢，在中头也不回地大步离开，心中有点酸涩，只不过是第一次见面，怎么会有这种感觉，他也不知道，只是他知道他不开心，很不开心，原因是郑允浩。

依然站在后巷的郑允浩，看着金在中的背影，嘴角微微勾起，万年不变的表情有了一丝动容“喜欢我嘛.....呵。”

 


	2. We are in love

开拍  
“各位演员各就各位啊！”导演看着三个主角  
“在中，开拍啦...”Anderson叫在中，在中看了Anderson一眼，对着导演说“导演，能换人吗？”  
“啊？”导演立刻懵了，金在中这是什么情况？  
“换了郑允浩，我和Anderson拍就好。”  
Anderson在一旁立刻欣喜若狂，这是什么情况？！  
“喂，金在中，你们签了合同了，你现在3p换一对一有可能吗？”  
“我反悔了行不行？！”在中没好气地看着导演。  
另一边的郑允浩听见这边金在中说的话，脸色立刻变得不太好，冷冷地看着在中这个方向。  
“金在中你真是....我管你怎么回事，这里的所有人都等着你开饭的，你现在说不拍就不拍，现在不是你说了算！”这个导演在GV届也是有地位的人，脾气也不大好，在中却将人惹毛了，不幸终会落到自己头上而已。  
Anderson立刻上前劝告“在中啊，你之前不是要求这样拍的吗，现在不能说退就退啊，大家都准备好了，你也懂这里的规矩对不对，来，我们拍好不好？”  
Anderson拉着他在一遍老唠叨地劝告，在中的心里也想了下，怎么能为了郑允浩丢了饭碗？  
“导演，开拍吧。”金在中忽然来句，全场人都愣住了，金在中今天怎么喜怒无常的啊。  
“那各位准备！”导演大喊一声。  
在中在上场前看多次了剧本，笑了一下“Anderson，等下配合我就行了。”  
“好。”Anderson温柔一笑。  
剧情的开始是三人在讨论体位的问题，然后后面的才是他们发挥的自由戏码。  
导演一喊“ACTION。”  
他们三人在一大桌子上开始讨论，当然一开始出声的是金在中，但是他直接无视郑允浩的存在，拿出笔记本一边记录一边和Anderson说话。  
“Anderson，你看，这个体位好不好？”掏出手机给Anderson看，里面的是一个69体位。  
Anderson看见立刻笑了出来，“在中你喜欢这个？”  
“那这个也不错啊，不过好像很高难度啊。”在中的手机上显示一个人将另一个人抱起，让他的头往下为他KJ，而自己则是抱起他的大腿从而让自己的脸对着他的下胯为他KJ。  
这种从未见过的69体位让在中淡笑出声，而一旁的Anderson则是笑着说“在中你这么重我可抱不起来啊。”  
“喂喂，你说谁重了？”在中一个不满的眼神飘过去，但是脸上还是挂着笑容。  
在一旁的郑允浩一早就看不过眼了，金在中明显是赤裸裸地无视他，但介于是在录影中，允浩表面上还是装认真地听着他们说话，然后微微地笑着。  
Anderson看见在中对允浩的无视，虽然心里疑惑，但是不可以冷场啊，那他就做了一个桥梁的作用了“允浩你看，是不是觉得很好笑，在中他太重啦，你抱得起吗？”  
“我.....”允浩正想接话。  
“我才不让他抱呢！”在中狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后抢着回答。  
而后Anderson只有无奈地笑着“呵呵呵....呵呵.....在中你真可爱。”  
在中见时间差不多，对着Anderson露出一个笑容，说“想要试试吗？”  
Anderson想到之前说要配合他，便应合“当然。”  
“那吻我。”在中毫不犹豫地说，然后等Anderson的动作便将他吻住。  
在一旁的郑允浩忍不住地站起来，看着金在中这一切的行为，心中的怒火窜起，他以为那晚说喜欢他，这场GV的拍摄都是他的策划，都是为了勾引他的注意。可是现在这个状况哪像是为了他？  
金在中将Anderson拉了起来吻倒在桌子上，Anderson享受着他的亲吻，然后他不在想被金在中压了，直接将金在中翻了过来，揽住他的腰拼死的亲吻，双腿伸进在中的双腿之间，更加投入地与他接吻。  
金在中心中有点慌，他不要被Anderson压啊！这个郑允浩真的会在一边看啊！  
但是在下一秒，允浩就黑着脸将Anderson用力拖开，然后甩一边去，看着金在中被他亲得嘴唇都微微泛红更加愤怒，狠狠地压着金在中就吻了下去。  
那种熟悉的香甜触感让郑允浩有少许迷乱，从来都没有过这样的感觉让允浩有一丝慌张。  
郑允浩用力地撕咬在中的唇瓣，像是要将他吻干净，他不允许，不允许有人碰他，就算是他是做这行的，从事以后，不能除了自己以为的人碰。这一个想法一旦形成，允浩连自己也吓了一跳。  
正当一旁呆住的Anderson终于回过神来时，正想上前和他们一起撕扯，可是郑允浩的一个眼神，强大的气压在暗示他，赶紧给我滚开！  
Anderson看看被压在下面被郑允浩挑起了情欲的金在中，在中从郑允浩的嘴里吐出不清的单音节“An.....Anderson.....去.....”并伸出手扬了一扬，Anderson立刻会意，眼中流露出淡淡的落寞，并在摄像头对准允在两人时，偷偷地离开了现场。  
然后他的离开，导演只是给了他一个疑惑的眼神，并没有做过多的在意，因为现在的这两人根本就不是在单纯的拍一场GV，而是一场包含着感情的性爱。  
纵横各种色情电影拍摄的导演来说，怎么看不出郑允浩金在中这两人的眼眉之间的交流呢，Anderson只是一个衬托，Hims的两大红人，这场有趣的性爱，必定迎来不少关注与好评，导演肯定地评价。  
郑允浩见Anderson走开，嘴角扬起一丝笑意，在在中的耳边说“看来你的计划很成功，宝贝儿。”  
“什........么.......”郑允浩在他耳垂旁呼出的热气让他敏感地一颤。  
“我说你真吸引我。”说罢，郑允浩就扯开他的衬衫，露出诱人的锁骨。  
在中魅惑地一笑，“那你就来尝尝啊。”这些对话，听得摄制组浑身鸡皮疙瘩，但是他两个像是旁若无人般做着他们最想做的事。  
郑允浩咬上金在中的脖子狠狠地吸吮，留下一个通红的印记后，满意地一笑，转而往下亲下去。一边亲一边解开他的裤子。  
在中被吻得连连呻吟，那双有些茧的大手像是充满魔力，每一处经过抚摸的地方都会微微发烫。  
“啊......嘶.......啊.......”  
“来，宝贝帮我脱了。”郑允浩跪在他双腿之间，要求他帮他脱下裤子。  
在中听话地起身帮他脱下裤子，露出黑色的内裤已被埋伏在腿间的巨大给顶，在中毫不犹豫一口舔了上去，用口水沾湿允浩的内裤，淫霏的画面引得允浩舒服得低声喘息。  
在中抬头对他笑了一下，继续低下头卖力地讨好他的兄弟。在中感觉差不多，然后咬开了他的内裤，男根已经迫不及待地跳了出来。在中惊讶了一下那个尺寸，果然.....大.....  
黑红色的男根精神奕奕地竖了起来，在中用手上下抚了几下然后一口将它含入嘴里，小巧的嘴巴怎么能一下子含过它的所有？  
刚含到一半就卡住无法再伸进去了，在中用力地吸吮，‘滋滋滋’的声音从嘴里出来，允浩舒服地低声说“宝贝儿....再用力，对，进一些....”  
在中用力地吞咽允浩的男根，从根部到顶头一一舔弄，还可以咬下囊袋，下身传来的快感让允浩赶到浑身的血液都沸腾起来，那股热流一直往下身冲下去。  
在中继续为他上下吞咽根部，一个深喉，允浩舒服地呼出一口气，接着按住在让他的脑袋前后摇摆，‘咕噜咕噜咕噜.....’的声音在寂静的环境里尤为清晰。  
“允.....允呐.......啊....啊......呃......”来不及吞咽的淫液从在中的嘴角流露出来。  
郑允浩的男根在在中的嘴巴里不知道抽插了多少久，在中下巴都快酸了，眼睛含着泪看着允浩，怎么还不射......“快.....允呐.......”  
允浩看见他这样子，心中更是激动，快速地在在中嘴里抽插几十下就放开精关，射进在中的嘴里。  
一时没准备好的在中立刻被精液呛到，“咳咳咳.....”  
允浩立刻将男根从在中嘴里拉了出来，“在中你没事吧？”  
“没......”  
溢出来的精液沾满了在中的嘴角，允浩立刻俯下身吻上那艳红的嘴唇，舔光弄脏在中脸颊的精液，然后邪笑全脱下在中的衣服。  
修长的双腿自然地勾住允浩的腰部，允浩亲了一下白嫩的小腿将他举到自己的肩膀上，然后勾过旁边的润滑剂，用手掌捂热然后按上在中的后庭，温暖的液体在穴口边徘徊，在中尽量放松自己的身体好让允浩的手指能够伸进去。  
但是郑允浩却迟迟不将手指伸进去扩张，而是不停地按压穴口周围的细纹，弄得敏感的在中不满地扭了扭腰肢，穴口已经被弄得微微张开。  
在中整个欲求不满的样子看在允浩眼里，腹间的欲望再次高高地立起，手指的进入，然在中微微感到不适，但娇媚的喘息声让人腹部一紧“啊......允....啊.....额.....”  
三根手指的抽插后，感觉到在中的后穴已经缓缓放开，允浩一个挺身，将巨大插进在中的后穴，强烈的撕裂感让在中顿吸了口气。  
“痛......啊........啊........”  
郑允浩感觉到这紧涩的分明就是第一次，但是他.....“宝贝儿，真的是你的第一次？”  
“废、废话！我....我从不让人....攻过！啊哈......”金在中尽量放松自己的身体，让自己后穴好容纳郑允浩的巨大。  
郑允浩露出一个满足的笑容，但是下身的紧吸让他无法完全进入，并且卡在中间，大家都不好受。允浩俯下身，一下吻住在中的唇，深深的吻让两人之间的情意在流转，在在中被吻得头昏脑涨的时候，允浩一个用力冲击，将自己的巨大一并冲了进去。  
在中痛得无法连喘息声都急促起来，指尖抓住郑允浩的胸前，划过一条条红印，“啊.......要死了....啊........”  
“放松.....放松....在中......”允浩一手抓住在中腿间的根部，上下撸动，另一只手在他腰间揉捏，嘴唇不停地吻过在中的脖子锁骨和胸前红点的敏感部位。  
直到在中的注意力被分散开来，允浩也开始动起下身，一下一下撞击那让人迷恋的穴。  
“啊.......啊......哈......啊啊.....啊........”  
郑允浩在撞击的同时一直在摸索着哪一点，终于在一个微微凸起的地方，用力一撞，在中立刻浑身打起颤抖来“啊——”  
“是这里了.....”允浩笑，接着像是将全身的力气都集中在下身，一下一下地撞到那一点。  
在中觉得连脚趾头都要蜷缩起来了，浑身被电击的感觉，酥酥麻麻的从身后蔓延全身。呻吟声络绎不绝地从嘴里溢出“啊....啊......啊.......啊....哈啊.....呀......快.....啊......好....好爽.....”  
“怎样.....爽不......到底要不要我？”郑允浩故意减慢速度。  
“要......要.....”  
“要什么呀？”  
“允......允浩......你的......快....给我....啊.......我要....你的.....”  
“我的什么？”  
“肉棒.....啊.....快.....”不满地蹭着下身，想身上的人毫不犹豫地冲撞进来“啊.....允浩的肉棒.....快。”  
“好！”允浩听得满意，立刻用力地冲击起来，像是雷电交错的感觉在两人的这场性爱中得到。  
“啊啊啊.....啊.....哈.......好厉害......啊......啊....”  
“来，在中，这样。”浑身无力的在中早已经摊倒在允浩身上，任君处置。  
允浩将在中抱起来走到沙发上，让背对着自己坐在自己的腿上，扶着自己的巨大往他的后穴里捣鼓。  
因为允浩是半躺在沙发上的缘故，在中背对着他坐在他的巨大上，允浩便说道“想要，自己动。”  
“不......我......”  
“快！”允浩的一声，在中立刻委屈地扁了扁嘴，然后自己动了起来。  
允浩抓住他纤细的腰肢，在中不停地在他腿间上下动作，但因为在中力气实在不足，没能满足自己也没能满足允浩，在中呜咽一声，转了过来，向允浩索吻，腻腻低低地说了一声“允浩帮我......”  
“该死的！”实在被在中这幅样子惹得欲望上升的允浩，立刻抱住他，巨大狠狠地冲了进去，用力地抽插起来，每一下都撞到敏感点。  
在中更是被这深插浅出的快速运动狠狠地触动神经，呻吟声一声比一声高“啊啊啊啊......啊....啊....好厉害......唔....唔.....啊......好.....爽........要死了....啊.......”  
当长久激烈的抽插过后，在中在一次刺激敏感点的时候，尖叫出声“啊——”  
后穴红艳的媚肉被带出一丝又不舍地将允浩的巨大吸回去，来回吞吐的淫霏让人口干舌燥。  
一滩白液喷射出来，射到了允浩的腹部上，而他也在在中会吸魂的后穴射出他的精液。  
“呼.....”郑允浩吐出一口气，眼里满是宠溺地看着在中。  
然而在中感觉颤抖的身子累得连手指动起来都要浪费许多力气，但是他却抱着郑允浩壮硕的身躯，手指抚过刚留在他腹部上的精液，然后伸进自己的嘴里。  
郑允浩彻底在中这幅样子惹得下腹又一紧，但是这时立刻想到是在拍摄现场，他狠狠地忍住，然后拉过在中的脑袋，狠狠地亲了下去。  
深深地接吻过后，脑袋也在射精后变得清醒许多，对着摄影组各种赞叹惊讶的表情后，大声地喊了一声“CUT！”  
导演立刻回过神来，收起摄像机，拿过大毛巾给郑允浩金在中，并对郑允浩说“真棒！”  
然而，金在中已经累倒在允浩的怀里，他就是在等着允浩给他抱回去，小声地说了一句“送我回家.....”  
允浩一声不吭穿着好后抱起金在中，完全无视导演他们前来的问候，直奔Hims地下车场。  
“允浩......我很难受...我要回家.....”在中皱眉，不满地蹭蹭允浩结实的胸前。  
“怎么了？哪里难受？”允浩亲了亲在中额角，将他放进车里。  
“后面.....”  
允浩轻笑“我回去给你清理一下，你住哪里？”  
“江南区华庭小区......”  
“好。”允浩满是笑意的眼里充满浓浓的宠溺。


	3. Blossom Our Love

当郑允浩抱着在中回到家的时候，在中已经睡得不省人事了，允浩无奈地笑笑便拉着他进入浴室清洗一番。  
热水蒸腾升起的水汽朦胧了视线，朦胧而真实的感觉围绕两人。当在中碰到暖水的那一刻，立刻像是放松全身地湿在水里。  
白嫩细滑的肌肤，像一块上好的丝绸，因为蒸汽的关系而染红了的脸颊和变得更加红润的嘴唇，微微张开的唇角就像是等人好好地宠幸。  
郑允浩下腹一紧，立刻按着金在中的肩膀就吻了下去，还处于迷糊状态的在中还不清楚状况，就被人堵住了唇。  
在中被吻得差点要窒息了，用力地推开眼前的这个人，“不.......透不过气了......”  
“你不是要我做到这份上吗？”郑允浩邪魅一笑。  
微微睁眼的在中被这一个笑容闪得心脏都颤抖了，“你.......你好帅......”一脸迷恋的样子在郑允浩眼中就像是一个欲求不满的小妖精。  
“金在中.....我从来都没有觉得有哪一时刻这么喜欢你！”说罢，郑允浩便俯身咬上他白皙的脖子，性感的喉结上下动作，无声的诱惑深深地吸引那人。毫不犹豫地，郑允浩咬住那喉结深深地吸吮，留下一个个微红的印记。  
“啊......唔.......”在身下的人儿早已被撩拨得呻吟不断。  
这样的声音无疑是最好的催情药，允浩的手指来到在中的身后，借助温水的滋润，后穴的开拓十分顺利。  
下身的膨胀感早已让郑允浩不适地紧皱眉头，迫不及待地将之一举插入。  
“啊.....”  
两人微微惊叹，都不是第一次与对方做爱，但却忍不住留恋这种温暖与精致，速度的抽插中得到无比的快感。

 

阳光明媚，温热的触感惊醒在醉酒中的人儿。  
“唔.......”金在中扶着不清醒的脑袋在丝绒被中醒来，旁边那个竟然比他这个醉酒者来起来得晚？“喂.......”伸手拍拍身边的人，随后又钻进他的怀里。  
“嗯.....”郑允浩没有睁开眼睛，只是用手将自己怀里的人更加紧地抱在胸前。  
“我知道你醒了。”金在中对着他那俊颜笑了一下。  
“很高兴了？”郑允浩睁开眼，看见眼前的人迎着阳光笑得好看。  
“我怎么不高兴了，一起来就看见你了。”  
“那我们就在一起吧。”  
“什么？！”金在中的脑子瞬间短路的瞪大眼睛，本身眼睛已经很大了，晶莹剔透的眼睛还闪烁着不可置信的光芒。郑允浩笑了起来，“你这什么表情，你不是一直想和我交往吗？怎么？现在不想了？”  
“什么？！没有没有没有没有，我想啊！”金在中将头摇得快掉下来了。  
“那和我交往得答应我，回Hims辞职，隐退，不再演出任何GV。”  
“怎么可能！”这下到金在中反对起来了，但看见郑允浩的脸色似乎有点不妥，赶紧解释起来“不，不是这意思，我是指朴有天那家伙一定不会让我辞职的。”  
“他敢？”郑允浩的眼神锐利起来。  
另一边的朴有天刚起床就打了个打喷嚏，“谁在背后骂我啊，定是那该死的金在中！”  
“我......我不回Hims我就失业了.....”金在中说得无比的委屈“我退你怎么不退啊？”  
“你以前怎么花我不管，从今天开始要和我在一起就不能在和别人做，”郑允浩说得一脸严肃“我都想将你藏起来了，别人休想看你一眼！”  
金在中听完后，两手将郑允浩抱着“郑允浩.........你真是......霸道死了！”  
“怎么？不喜欢？”  
“我就是喜欢死了！”在中抬起头对上那人的视线，一口亲上那人的肉唇上。  
“隐退了好么，我也会转幕后的。”郑允浩柔柔地说。  
“好.......都听你的，但我也要出去工作。”  
“好.....”  
阳光正好，两人的爱情花开正好。

 

 

“朴有天，我和在中的那个视频连底片一起给我，我和他会转成访谈给你们放上网站上。”郑允浩一副我才是主子的样子说道。  
“为什么？(╯‵□′)╯！你俩搞什么？！我还要出DVD的！”朴有天无比的哀怨了，以为两大红人一起拍的钙片一定能红透GV界一段时间，money当然源源不断地走进口袋啊，可是现在什么情况？！竟然问我要片源？！  
“我管你！给我就给我，我和在中说了，他晚些会隐退，要是你不给我，不要我用什么手段了！到时候我们连访谈也不给你录！”郑允浩沉着脸瞪着朴有天，脸上写着们试试不给我看看？！  
好吧，他跟金在中都是惹不起的主，“你去机房拿吧，昨天才拍，应该还没有人动过。”  
“那就好，”郑允浩转而满意的一笑，“等下在中来，不要试图挽留他！”  
说完，郑允浩转身就离开。  
“去死！！！”朴有天生气地将自己手上的笔向郑允浩的方向砸过去，可惜.....他总是比人慢一步，笔头砸到门板上，发出清脆的一声到掉落在地上，“啊啊啊啊啊啊......金在中！！！我真是前辈子欠了你的，我损人又损钱你造吗？！！！”

 

郑允浩满意地拿到了片子，待天色一晚想必金在中今天也该递交辞职信了吧，便急忙赶回家准备好一切。  
驱车到金在中的家，郑允浩首先在金在中家里的浴室美美地洗了一个澡，然后打开大液晶电视，将刚拿回来的片子放进DVD里，不一会，屏幕上展现的香艳场面，郑允浩不禁扬起嘴角低声喃道“Hims还拍得不错。”  
接着，郑允浩穿着浴衣敞开着胸前的领子，还挂有几颗水珠的胸膛，小麦色的肌肉若隐若现，那人还大喇喇地坐在沙发上，完全一副主人的姿态。  
当金在中走进门口看见的场景是这样的，郑允浩一副主人的姿态躺在沙发上吃着.....一根香蕉？满脸禁欲而又性感的模样让金在中不禁咽了咽口水。最要命的是大液晶上播放的是他们那时在录播室的那一段GV？！只见屏幕上的自己脸蛋通红，眼神妩媚，不断地配上身上的人的动作，这刻脑袋里是一片空白，到嘴边的话却是一个字也吐不出来。  
“.......”  
“哦，在中你回来了？”郑允浩扬起一个腹黑的笑容，在金在中眼里可是打了一个寒颤。  
“你、你在做什么？！”金在中快步上前想将电视给关了，可是在下一秒就被郑允浩所捕获，还被他钳制着不能动弹。  
郑允浩在他耳边出气，热热的气流流经在中的耳朵里，心里的躁动不可避免地激动起来“我是在欣赏在中的美态啊......你看啊......拍得多好...这是我们爱情的开始呢......”郑允浩指着金在中刚好高潮的一幕。  
金在中立刻脸红透了，怎么、怎么会有这么下流的人！“郑允浩你下流！”  
“我下流不是还有你喜欢嘛，拍了那么多部钙片的人，怎么一看自己的片子就脸红了呢？”  
“你.......你.......”金在中气急，总不能给他说自己没看过自己拍的嘛！  
“怎么？连自己的片子也没看过？”郑允浩继续在他耳边调笑着。“来，我们要是真能出DVD，今年的Cybersocket大奖还不是我们拿了？可是怎么办.......我不舍得你被人家看呢....”郑允浩得满是欠揍的语气，金在中可是从红到青再到黑的脸色过程“你他妈的我拍钙片多少年了！我才不稀罕Cybersocket，还有喜欢我的人早就拿着我的碟自撸了！还用得着你拿回了原片？！”金在中满是狐疑的语气。  
“以前是以前的事，现在不同了，我会让朴有天收回你以前的片子的传播，反正你以后不准再拍！”郑允浩见好就收，免得金在中炸毛起来可很难搞的。  
“郑允浩你........”刚想爆发，下一秒就被郑允浩封住了唇，所有的语言在如狂风暴雨中的吻中化作柔情蜜意。  
嘘——  
接下来的爱情动作大片我就不放映了，大家应该知道钙片男星X钙片男星该怎么巩固他们的爱情存温时刻了吧？

 

朴有天：喂喂！！！郑允浩金在中你们说的给我的访谈呢！访谈啊！！！


	4. A couple of things at home I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is follow-up   
> About something love or something daily life。  
> hhhhhhhhh

喜欢是放肆，爱是克制。

“啊啊啊啊.....轻点......轻.....唔.......你....”  
郑允浩抓着金在中的白臀与纤腰，下身不停地提高频率抽动，接着一手抓住金在中的脖子让他向后扭，金在中明白他的意图后，脑袋顺着他的手向后转去。郑允浩抓着这个时刻俯身咬上他的唇。  
“唔.....允呐..........唔.......”淋漓的汗水在两人额间滑落，汗水与肉体的碰触让两人对这场淋漓畅快的性爱增加许多的爱意与默契。  
金在中受刺激后，小穴忽然收缩，在郑允浩的感受来就是湿润紧致的人间天堂，差点没忍住射了出来。  
金在中的下身一冒出点点星点，那种痒痒却又勾不到的感觉真的让人发疯，当他想伸手抓住自己的勃起时，郑允浩一个反身，举起他的大腿，将他硬生生地从后背式转为正面，但是深埋在小穴里的硕大怎么肯出来，在里面直接360度旋转，吓得金在中一下子就被操射了出来！  
金在中还没从震惊与情欲中平静下来，被郑允浩一个吻给吻住了所有话语，下身依然不停地上下抽动。  
郑允浩咬着在中的上唇笑笑说“被我操射的感觉怎样？你老公的能力，喜欢吗？”  
欠扁的语气从热热的嘴里渡过来，金在中早已经被他弄得累得快晕了，还哪有能力去揍死这个臭男人。  
“你......快........”金在中有气无力地抱住他的脖子，将脑袋靠在他肩膀上，一副柔弱任人宰割的样子，谁看了谁都想虐上几把。  
郑允浩听到后，嘴角上扬，在他的耳边轻咬一下，宠溺地说了一句“好。”  
加快了抽动的力量与频率，金在中断断续续的呻吟声在耳边流转，像是猫咪的爪子在心里挠痒似的。  
郑允浩在金在中连续的高潮当中按住他白皙的臀肉那灼热的液体放肆在他体内，白皙的皮肤上是按红了的指印。

早上的阳光并不刺眼，但足够提醒床上运动够多的俩人时间不早了。  
金在中不适地推搡那佯装睡觉的男人，“喂....醒了就别呆床上，会变胖的！”  
郑允浩眼含笑意地睁开眼，用力地将赤裸的人拥进怀里，“你胖点我更好抱！”  
“我说的是你！你变死胖子了，我可不要你。”一脸嫌弃地瞪着眼前的男人，心里却是甜滋滋的味道。  
“我天天这样满足你，我能胖到哪里？天天被你榨干，我要死能胖起来那也是肌肉，懂吗？”郑允浩一脸自豪地拉着他的手往自己腹部上的肌肉摸去。  
金在中笑，“去！说不过你，起来！能吃午饭了，我都饿死了！”  
郑允浩却不满意了，拥住在中不让他乱动，“今天周末......”却扁起嘴来“我只想抱着你呆在床上，就这么一天......”  
看见郑允浩扁嘴，实在的太新奇了，这么多面他都没见过，以后的每一天都要去发掘他的每一面，真是爱死他了！“你知不知道......你现在的样子.....真的很想让人.......操！”  
“那我就看，是谁操谁！！”郑允浩一个翻身将金在中压在身下。  
金在中用力地推开郑允浩欲想向下吻的欲望，大声喊道“在真爱的世界里，不是只有你干我！而是你干我也请我操你！！！”  
郑允浩听到后大笑“为夫的能力难道亲爱的还没有认知？！让你还欲求不满地求操我实在太失败了！我要卖力点才行！”说罢，他下胯的欲望用抬头的迹象向金在中的会阴处拨弄。  
金在中立刻锁起了刚过度使用的小菊花，一副惊吓的小兔模样看向郑允浩，“别.....别......我开玩笑的，开玩笑....”  
郑允浩忍住要抬头的欲望，嗓音变得有点不自然，俯下身在金在中耳边说道“你这样子，我更想吃了你怎么办！”  
“停停停停......停！”金在中不知道哪来的力气推开要发情的郑允浩，立刻用被单抱住身子站了起来，“我.....我....我去给你做午饭，你......你先自己搞定！”  
说罢，金在中围着被单就向更衣间跑去，那里还会管那个被挑起欲火的男人。  
郑允浩看着身下的兄弟，无奈地叹了口气。

“郑允浩！！下来吃饭！！”金在中摆好最好餐具，对着楼上的人叫唤道。  
“在中你......”因为饭厅和厨房是相连的，郑允浩刚踏入饭厅就不禁冒冷汗，看看一片狼藉的厨房又看看整齐上桌的菜式。  
“怎么？”金在中不满他呆呆的傻样，瞪着他说“你想说什么？还不快过来？！”  
“在中你不会下毒了吧？”手上拿着筷子，还是不禁看向厨房方向。  
“还怕我毒死你了？”金在中生气地瞪着他“怕毒死别吃啊！老子还难得煮一次，你不吃拉倒！”说罢，在中就往嘴里送菜。  
见状，郑允浩再笨也知道金在中生气了，连忙上前拥住那人，低声说道“我这不是看见你像是想炸了厨房嘛，我们在中的煮的东西怎么会不好吃呢！”接着，他拿起筷子就往嘴里塞菜，可是下一秒就被着急给逼得咳嗽起来。  
“你这傻蛋！”在中也顾不上什么倒了杯水给他顺顺气。  
待食物都下咽了，郑允浩继续吃了起来，还不停地称赞道“在中你做得好吃，你也吃啊！”边夹菜和继续说“在中你做得好好吃啊，要是不把厨房弄成大战现场，我觉得会更完美！”  
“我做饭就是这样，好吃就行了，你不喜欢那我下次不做了！继续吃外卖吧，反正我没所谓。”在中笑着说。  
“别别别别别....”郑允浩想起那不变的味噌，胃部在翻腾。  
“那厨房就留给你清洗啦！”郑允浩最喜欢金在中的笑容，可是现在的这个笑怎么....怎么看怎么诡异....“不打扫好，休想上床！”说罢，在中就往楼上房间走，留下那个独自面对大战后的厨房渐渐冷却的尸体.......  
“.........”

郑允浩收拾完厨房，上楼便看见金在中坐在床头对着墙上的电视机大笑，弯弯的眼角散发的笑意，唇角勾起，特别的笑声在这个不大的空间内蔓延，那人姣好的脸容上是闪着光芒的幸福感，就算在一旁看着他笑，也是一种非常幸福的事情。  
金在中感觉到一道灼热的视线，对上那人的眼神，不禁又勾起嘴角“站在那是当雕像吗？”  
“没有.....”郑允浩回过神来，走上去拥住那人倒在床上“我刚好像看见了天使.....”  
“怎么？说我吗？怎么是这么俗套的比喻！”金在中装作不满地扁起嘴。  
郑允浩忍不住亲了一下说“你怎么这么可爱！！”  
“我说你俗套！！”  
“我俗套，你还不是喜欢得要死？”  
“哼.....我看电视，别压着我！”金在中斗不过郑允浩，扯开话题，但心里还是甜丝丝的。  
“我们一起看吧！”顺势就抱着金在中躺在床头，让他压着他的手臂，在柔软的发顶印上一吻。  
“在中....你为什么会喜欢我呢？”  
“嗯.....怎么说呢....”装作不经意地挠挠脑袋说“因为你.....太性感了，很我很配？”  
“就这样？”听出郑允浩明显不满的声音。  
金在中接着说“我就在Hims的网站上看见你啊，”然后用手戳戳郑允浩的胸口“看见你这大胸一见钟情了，就这么简单！”  
“然后你就对我穷追不舍啦？然后勾引我？”郑允浩的语气开始变化，在中手心微微出汗。  
“那你呢？喜欢我吗？”郑允浩从头到尾从来没有说过语句‘喜欢你’，正想到的金在中心中微微抽搐，这陷进去的是自己，输得最早的也可能是自己。  
“喜欢不喜欢真的这么重要吗？”  
“......”金在中沉默下来，微微对抓住的被单施力，良久才答一句，“如果我说是呢。”陈述句，他在乎。  
“不喜欢。”几乎是不用想的说出来，金在中在听到那三个字后，内心开始不停地颤抖，鼻子忽然犯酸得厉害，眼眶也开始泛红。因为背躺着郑允浩，所以他看不见金在中现在的表情。  
“.......”两人都陷入沉默，直到金在中开始离开郑允浩的怀抱，那个不舍得的温暖原来是假的.....做这行这么久了哪会不知道现在的Gay的玩法，哥不玩心的！  
一滴眼泪以猝不及防的速度落下，滴落在被单上的眼泪迅速化成一朵泪花然后消失...“你不爱我，那你走吧....”不带有一丝感情的话语压抑着从嗓音里出来。  
“说什么爱不爱的重要吗？”郑允浩继续挑起。  
金在中猛然地抬起头，那双镶满眼泪的眼睛满是怨恨，对着郑允浩吼道“去死！郑允浩你以为你是谁！给我滚！！！”  
“你爱我？”眼见玩过火了，郑允浩也懂得见好就收，见他哭了心也不好受，一把拉回金在中抱着怀里，任凭他怎么挣扎也不放手。  
“爱.....有什么用！！你这个吃完就吐的混蛋！！！”金在中见挣脱不了他的钳制，索性自暴自弃地任他抱着，反正都会松手的有什么关系。  
“知道吗？在中，”郑允浩见他哭出来了，心疼得厉害，只有在他耳边安抚他“爱是不需要说出口的，喜欢就像你那样放着一切不管，一直追到你想要的喜欢，可是爱.....你感受不到吗？”  
“我感受不到！我感受不到！你放开我！”眼泪还是不停地流，好像真没也禁不住似的。  
“我说我爱你，你真的感受不到？”郑允浩放轻柔声音，他没想到会逗弄在中成这个样子，“我不喜欢你，可是我爱你....爱不需要说，让那人明白就好，你真的感受不到吗？”好像很失落的语气不停地在金在中耳边说，他忘记了挣扎，可是眼里的泪水还是在不停地流。  
“允浩......”金在中反过来抱住郑允浩，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，嘴边呼出的气息打落在他耳边，感受那人熟悉的温度，感受那人迷人的声线，感受那人温柔的话语，一切都是爱，他怎么没有感觉到....  
“别哭了......”  
“我也爱你。”  
“嗯。”  
喜欢是放肆，爱是克制。


	5. Interview Video

“各就各位，录影开始！”导演在一边大喊。  
“啪”场记举起拍板响。  
“大家好！我是本次录影的MC！听说对于Hims的金在中和郑允浩要隐退的事情，各大的粉丝都表示深深的不舍，但同时也有祝福两位能过上自己的幸福生活，所以在此，我们Hims和他们为了答谢粉丝们多年来的爱意，特地安排了这次录影作为他们隐退的后留给大家最后的美好回忆。”  
待MC说完这话，摄影机移动打落在允在两人身上。  
“允浩在中来和大家打个招呼。”MC欢快的语调。  
“大家好，我是在中。”  
“我是郑允浩。”  
“我们在中还是笑得这么好看啊，进了Hims这么多年真是越来越好看了！”MC打趣道。  
“谢谢。”在中笑着说“MC也这么好看呢。”  
“咳咳...”郑允浩不满出声。  
MC只好掩着笑说“那我们不多说了，现在开始问问题吧！”  
“好。”在中笑答。  
MC“自我从Hims工作以来，我看见在中非常受人欢迎呢，在中的前任可是很多哦，在中是为什么第一眼就看上允浩的呢？”  
这个问题已说出来，郑允浩已经脸色有点变了，直到MC问完，允浩的脸色已经沉了下来。  
金在中已经感觉到不妙了，但是问题是这样写他也答应过朴有天一定要回答的啊。  
金在中“我就在我们家的网站上看见他啊，他那个样子很性感，腹肌也很棒，所以我就....”  
MC“一见钟情了？”  
“呃.....对。”金在中还是难以掩饰羞涩，脸都红了，微微地点了点头。  
MC“在中也只有在允浩面前这样娇羞啦，以前的在中都可说豪放派的哟。”  
这番话犹如深海炸弹，郑允浩立刻直盯着金在中看，你这小家伙可是豪放派的？虽说了不在意以前，但现在都抬到上桌面了，哪有不吃味的份！  
MC继续“允浩对以前的在中，有没有一点点怨恨自己没有早一点出现在他面前呢？”  
郑允浩“当然有！”说得咬牙切齿，看得金在中心里犯毛  
MC“呵呵呵呵，真是只有允浩才能收服在中啊。”感觉到郑允浩的低气压，MC当然会转移话题，到底是谁想的这些问题，简直挑拨离间嘛！“好了，我们来看下个问题，你们是什么什么原因让你们走上拍片子的道路？”  
金在中“16岁我就出柜了，认识朴有天那厮，他说要开公司，就找我去试，就这样一路下来了。”  
郑允浩“朴有天让我去试镜，说给我高薪，我就答应下来了。”  
MC“原来都是朴总的机会啊，看来朴总是你们的牵线月老呀！”  
“就他？之前还不答应我找允浩拍片呢，要不是我强要，都不知道什么时候才能勾上他。”金在中给了一个爱意不明的眼神给郑允浩，郑允浩也同感似的点点头。  
MC“哈哈哈哈，在中真会开玩笑，在中和朴总的感情很好啊。”  
金在中“他就是我生活中的调剂品，负责我搞笑发泄搬运的调味包。”  
朴有天打了个喷嚏“金在中又说我坏话！”  
MC“那么你们觉得拍片有什么好处吗？”  
金在中笑“去Club有VIP待遇，还有很多小可爱，钓帅哥方便多了！”  
郑允浩“对啊！”看了一眼金在中“拍片不是什么可耻的职业，Hims的每一部片都是艺术品，我们从中可以感受到艺术的细胞。”  
MC“允浩说得真是好呢，可是在中你可是有夫之人哦，以后可不能这样做啦。”  
金在中“我知道我知道。”心底已经知道今晚的惩罚是不能避免的了，要不就放开来说，要死就死吧！以后找朴有天算账去！  
MC“你们在一起一天中做什么令你们会倍感幸福的？”  
金在中“他在我耳边轻声唤我起床，床底间的存温，接着洗个清醒澡，将空调调低，然后我可窝在他怀里看电影，让他胸膛跳动的声音包围我，我就感觉到很幸福。”  
郑允浩点头表示同意“像家常夫妻一样平淡的生活就已经很幸福了。”  
MC“真是幸福啊.....好羡慕啊，让我也好想找个老公过日子啊Q_Q 那么你们想回喜欢对方的那一部位呢？”  
金在中“大胸和腹肌！啊！还有允浩的大JJ！允浩的全身都好性感，充满活力似的，我好喜欢！”  
MC“啧啧，在中现在可真不害羞了！允浩呢？”  
郑允浩责怪似的一笑“笑容，在中的笑容很美，就算他笑着坐在那里，什么都不用说，一个笑容，我都会很高兴。”  
MC“允浩真是浪漫啊....那么要是最不满对方的什么地方呢？”  
郑允浩“懒，吃饭不规律，做饭明明那么好吃怎么也不肯自己下厨做，有时还懒得吃，都越来越瘦了，抱着都硌手！”  
金在中“做不停！我让他停，还偏不顺我意思，知不知道在下面也好辛苦的？！”  
郑允浩听到后，抱住金在中，“好好好，我知道了，我以后会注意的，别生气好么？”  
MC听见这些甜言蜜语，顿时间变成灯泡也不好意思出声了，而且下个问题也这么劲爆“那、那个.....在中....在情事上，最喜欢为允浩做哪一步？”  
郑允浩一听，正津津乐道地看着金在中的反应。  
金在中“KJ，别人可能会觉得这样做很恶心，但是我那用做，我从下往上看着他，我可以明显得感受到他的感觉，他用那种充满欲望的眼神看着我，我感觉到他很爱我，很需要我。”  
郑允浩听到这，忍不住揽住身旁的人狠狠地吻上起，浓烈的亲吻让被吻的人一怔，随后也渐渐加深这个吻，正当在两人难舍难分时，在中首先回过神来，用手扯扯允浩的手臂示意他录影还在继续，他才不情愿地松开在中。  
MC“咳咳....允浩真是热情啊，看来俩人真是非常甜蜜啊，那么允浩觉得在中什么时候最吸引人？”  
郑允浩“在中.....努力的样子看起来很棒！当然，他的每一面都那么吸引我。”  
金在中投以感动的眼神。  
MC“那么最后一个问题，我听讲允浩有个绰号叫‘一夜七次狼’，那么是相当勇猛啊，我们也是非常想知道你们通常是一夜多少发？”  
金在中“这个....三次左右吧.....有时候我昏过去了，这混蛋不是一般的讨厌！”  
郑允浩“七次这个数普通人怎么可能，绝对精尽人亡的，当然，我家在中对我有这个能耐。我一进入他我就感觉我快射了，实在是太棒了。谢谢大家给我绰号，我一定会好好努力疼爱在中的！”  
MC“好啦，我们录影结束了！接下来我们让允浩在中来给我们最后说几句话。”  
郑允浩“谢谢大家一直以来的支持，我们虽然退出影圈了，你们看不见我们，但我们依然会努力地幸福着，我也会好好照顾在中，我爱他。”  
郑允浩在金在中脸上亲了一下，两人相视一笑。  
金在中“对，我们会很幸福的，接下来我们会转为公司的后勤，虽然屏幕上见不到我们，但是以后Hims出的片子都有可能是我们制作的，也希望大家多多支持。”

‘卡’导演出声，一场拍摄完结，但是我们的故事还没有完结，这才是刚刚开始，我们的生活，很幸福。

夜里  
郑允浩带茧的大手抚过金在中的敏感点“在中.....你今天说什么了？嗯？”  
“嗯嗯......啊......不.....”  
“去Club钓小可爱对吗？我的JJ你是不是很喜欢啊？”顺带着在中的手到自己下身，“在中你真是变得越来越调皮了！”  
吻上性感的锁骨，一夜的缠绵才刚刚开始。

在我的拍摄人生中，带着我的喜欢，带着我的放肆去见你，趁着阳光正好，趁着微风不噪，幸好，一切都刚刚好，我爱上了你。

 

—文终—


End file.
